


Tired Of Being Sorry

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Lost
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome smiled as she lightly kissed his lips, eyes shinning with emotions as the words he said echoed in her mind. She felt safe. She felt happy. Most of all she felt like she was finally home, “Stay forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome moaned as she turned over one hand cradling her side, the other on her head. Everything hurt, and it felt like she wanted to throw up. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the site of green grass, and trees.

 

“Where am I?” she muttered, as she tried to get up but stopped when a pain shot threw her lower abdomen. Looking down she saw blood, it now coated her hands. She gave a hiss and laid back down, she was trying to remember what happened. Taking a deep breath she sat up, hands still on her wound, she moved to the tree and sat back on it.

 

“Of all the luck.” Kagome ground out, breathing in and out. She tried to remember what happened. She was on the plan. She was in Australia, it was one of the stops she had wanted to travel too. She picked a random flight, which was going to LA. Oceanic flight 815. That was how she lived then. Traveling, place to place, not caring where she ended up.

 

She had started traveling after the Jewel was finished. She was Twenty when it was all finished. The fight hand been bad, and there were deaths. The original group had survived though. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, all survived. Some with more injuries the the rest, but all alive.

 

It wasn't long after that they decided to wish the innocents that lost their life, back. It was a pure wish, and was granted. Kagome had to leave though, Kikyo and herself couldn't live in the same time when the other had the same soul.

 

Kagome went back home, she got to say her goodbyes. It was sad, but she was happy they were happy, and left to try to live her life back in her own time.

 

Things were hard for her though. Kagome wasn't used to her time anymore. All the machines, medicines, the people, it was all different for her. She tried to make the best, but she still became restless. Nothing seemed to hold interest to her anymore, her family tried to help. They didn't understand though.

 

Half a year later, she couldn't get along with her family anymore. They didn't see the way she did. They thought what she went threw was hard but not so life altering she had to get away. So she had gotten a choice to either forget all the 'demons' and the Jewel business, or leave.

 

She chose to leave.

 

Kagome had packed up all the belongings she could carry and what meant a lot to her. She went place to place. It was a pure change she went on the plane to LA in the United States. It was pure instinct to pick that plane, and look where that led her.

 

Opening her eyes, she sighed, “Next time I really shouldn't fallow my instincts.”

 

“And why is that?” A voice beside her asked, making her jump. Standing not that far from her was a man, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore jeans and light colored dress shirt.

 

“Don't do that.” Kagome breathed, leaning her head back on the ruff bark of the tree, “Are you try to scare me into an early grave?”

 

“I'm sorry.” He gave a small smile as he walked forward, and knelt down by her side, he looked her over and his smile grew to a frown, “You're hurt.”

 

Kagome lightly laughed, looking down to where her hand was still holding the wound, “That I am.....that I am.” She really didn't know what to do in this situation, from the looks of it, he didn't have any bumps or cuts. She had expected him too if he crashed, like her, from the plane.

 

“Were you on the plane?” She had to make sure, cause if he was he must have luck on his side. Well, more so than herself.

 

“No,” was his simple answer as he moved his hands, “May I?” he was indicating to her wound. Blinking Kagome nodded as she moved her hands away. Carefully he moved her shirt up peeling it away slowly, because it was soaked with blood.

 

“Its a pretty bad cut, nothing is in it, but probably should get it cleaned out, and bandaged, just in case.” He muttered, as he sighed, and looked at Kagome again.

 

“I'm going to carry you back to my home.” He told her small smile on his face, “I'm going to fix you up there....alright?”

 

Kagome didn't know why, but she trusted him for some reason. There was just something about him that made her feel like she knew him. Kagome knew that it wasn't impossible for her to know him, but she felt like she did. If she recognized him.....where from?

 

Looking at his blue eyes Kagome could see the sincerity, so she sighed giving in, “Yes that is fine.” Her voice was light but he heard her.

 

A smile lite up on his and gently stocked her check with his thumb, “You will be fine. I will explain things better later.”

 

Kagome only nodded not knowing what else to say. It wasn't like she could say no. She needed help, and he was offering to her. Kagome watched him wrap one of his arm around the small of her back, and the other under her lets, and slowly picked her up. He smiled down at her as he made his way threw the forest at a slow yet fast speed.

 

“Thank You” Kagome said, not knowing what else to say. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the throbbing pain worsened as he continued with each step. Closing her eyes she tried to keep the pain at the back of her mind.

 

“We are almost there.” Jacob's told Kagome softly as he continued on threw the trees. Kagome could feel the tree leaves brush against her skin. She concentrated on the sound of her breathing and sound of the wind in the trees. She knew the pain would be worse if she let it overcome her. She had learned that from her travels. Pain is only as bad as you let it be. You can either let it take hold of you or put on a brave face and concentrate on something more important.

 

Kagome's breathing picked up as she tried to stay awake, the wound must have been worse than she thought if she was having this much problems. Kagome opened her eyes, and saw the outline of a man, and he was talking to Jacob. She was too tiered to really listen to the conversation before she passed out, all she heard was two words.

 

_She's Back._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and gave a wince of pain as she sat up. The events before she blacked out came rushing back at her.

_Plane Crash_

That was the last thing she would have thought to happen when she got on the plane to LA, then again with her luck she really shouldn’t be surprised. Looking around Kagome saw she was in some type of cave, or something underground, she wasn’t totally sure though.

She was lying on some type of cot with a pillow; there were random things through the area. A small fire pit, crates with survival necessities, and other small items randomly around the room, but most of the place was empty.

Blinking she gave another wince as she made herself sit up but stopped when a voice stopped her.

“You really shouldn’t be sitting up yet, the injury needs to heal some. You moving around isn’t healing it at all.” Looking up Kagome saw a man with dark brownish black hair, and green eyes. He was the man she heard talking to…Jacob she thinks his name was; the man that found her in the woods wounded.

“I wanted to go find the rest of the people on the plane, more people were probably hurt and I can help.” Kagome told him looking him in the eyes as he bent down to her level.

The man sighed pushing her back to a laying down position, “Just rest some more till Jacob gets back, then you can argue with him about finding the other survivors.” Kagome frowned giving the man a small glare which he gave her a smirk

“What is your name?” Kagome asked, sighing as she semi closed her eyes. Her head still hurt as did the wound in her stomach.

The man gave her a sad smile, Kagome could see hurt flash through them momentary before it was replaced with warmth, “My name is Richard Alpert. Now get some rest.”

Sighing Kagome did as she was told, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, not noticing the sad look the man who just introduced himself had in his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Kagome drifted off Richard sighed and looked towards the entrance of the cave, “She is asleep Jacob….” He paused and stood up and took a seat closer to the fire, “You can come out now.”

Jacob gave Richard a small smile, “I just didn’t want to really face her yet…” He sighed coming into the cave like room and sitting next to Richard on the ground.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes before Jacob spoke again, “It hurts doesn’t it…to know she doesn’t know us yet….” He said this softly as he looked over at the sleeping woman not far from the two of them.

Richard nodded in understanding, eyes concentrating on the mix of colors in the fire, “I does….”He paused, eyes never wavering from the fire, “ But she is here now….what more could we ask for?”

Chuckling Jacob eyes flickered over to Kagome then back to his friend, “I know what you are getting at Richard. Truly I do…but I had to hold back when I saw her….she was so close…but she has no clue who I am was…” A bitter smile crept on his face, “But still to have her here…it is enough. To know she is close. That is enough….It doesn’t stop the hurt though…”

Richard looked at his friend, he understood what he meant and sympathized with him. He missed her too. She was his sister in everything but blood. Kagome was known to make bonds with different people. A small smile tugged at his lips at this, he couldn’t wait to see their reaction when seeing her back.

“Just imagine how hard it will to hold back Ethan…”He paused in a thinking manner, “…or worse….Ben.” Richard provided, a small but fond smile playing across his lips, “You remember how attached they were to her…that and how attached her… _pet_ was to her.”

Jacob held back a grown, but when the mention of her ‘pet’ came up he did ground out load in remembrance. That thing loved Kagome with a passion, and when it saw her again it would attach to her like it did before, “Don’t remind me….”

Richard smirks, “Just think though…..only a couple months till everything will be revealed.” After everything was out in the open, things could go back to normal on this island….as normal as it gets that is.

The blond nodded, he had to be patient. He had been waiting for her for years and years and now all he had to do was wait a couple more months for her to be back to the woman he knew, “I know you are right,” he paused, eyes flickering to the sleeping figure then to Richard, “…also…should we tell everyone she is back?” Jacob asked the last part, he would find the reactions of seeing her again without warning amusing.

As if reading his mind Richard spoke, “No, I think it would be better for them to find out in time….more amusing too.” Looking over to Kagome he sighed, “But for now we have to wait for her to awaken and …semi explain things to her…” he paused, “or lie…whichever you prefer.”

Jacob sighed, he knew was going to have to give some type of explanation to her, without lying. He knew better than to lie to her, “I know…..I’ll think of something.”

The two men lapsed into silence, the sound of the fire crackling the only noise to greet them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, chapter two!! Hope everyone liked it. Chapter three is already done; sooo review and I shall post the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> The first! THE FIRST Lost/Inuyasha crossover! *is very happy* I looooove lost....well most of the seires...hated how it ended, and some of the people I liked died. Most of the series I liked though. I hope me making this encourages others to make it! Review, they make me update faster. That and I want to know what you think of this crossover! :3


End file.
